A variety of automotive lift systems have been made and used over the years in a variety of contexts. Some types of automotive lifts are installed in-ground while other types are installed above-ground. In some in-ground lifts, one or more posts are selectively retractable/extendable relative to the ground to raise/lower a vehicle relative to the ground. For instance, a single post may be positioned under the center of the vehicle. Alternatively, one post may be positioned at one side of the vehicle while another post is positioned at the opposite side of the vehicle. Such one or more posts may include superstructures that are capable of engaging the vehicle. Such superstructures may be mounted to the tops of the posts, such that the superstructure is raised/lowered relative to the ground as the one or more posts are retracted/extended relative to the ground. Such superstructures may include a yoke with one or more arms movably mounted thereto. For instance, a yoke may have a pair of arms that are movable relative to the yoke to selectively position the arms relative to the yoke. Each arm may have a member that is configured to engage the vehicle.
Examples of automotive lifts and associated components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,886, entitled “Method of Retrofit of In-Ground Automotive Lift System,” issued Apr. 21, 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,919, entitled “Removable Cylinder Arrangement for Lift,” issued Jun. 3, 2003, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,187, entitled “System for Detecting Liquid in an Inground Lift,” issued Nov. 9, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While a variety of automotive lift systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.